kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Satoshi Fujita
is an actor and suit actor affiliated with Japan Action Enterprise. Filmography TV *''Kamen Rider Den-O'' (2007 - 2008) Student Officer / Stunt double for Takeru Satoh (Ryotaro Nogami) *''Kamen Rider Kiva'' (2008 - 2009) *''Kamen Rider Decade'' (2009) - Monsters *''Kamen Rider G'' (January 31, 2009) *''Kamen Rider W'' (2009 - 2010) - ClayDoll Dopant/Xtreme, Hopper Dopant *''Kamen Rider OOO'' (2010 - 2011) - Mezool, Ankh (arm form; understudy), Yummy, Ride Vendor Corps member Iijima (out of suit) *''Kamen Rider Fourze'' (2011 - 2012) - Virgo Zodiarts, Chameleon Zodairts, Coma Zodiarts, Musca Zodiarts, Aquarius Zodiarts, Gemini Zodiarts *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' (2012 - 2013) - Kamen Rider Mage, Ghouls *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' (2013 - 2014) - Kamen Rider Marika (understudy), Kamen Rider Jam **''Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special'' (March 30, 2014) *''Kamen Rider Drive'' (2014 - 2015) - Scooper Roidmude, Volt Roidmude, Robber (episode 13; out of suit), Roidmude 069, Roidmude 096 **''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation One-Hour Combining Special'' (March 29, 2015) *''Kamen Rider Ghost'' (2015 - 2016) - Insect Ganma, Hikoki Gamma, Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P, Gammaizer Liquid, Gammaizer Wind *''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' (2016 - 2017) - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (LV1), Maximum Gamer, Kamen Rider Genm (LV1), Kamen Rider Snipe (LV1), Kamen Rider Lazer (LV3, Level 5, Lazer Turbo), Ride-Player Nico Movie *''Momotaros's Summer Vacation'' (2007) *''Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka'' (2008) *''Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown'' (2008) *''Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship'' (2009) *''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' (2009) - Past Monsters *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010'' (2009) - ClayDoll Dopant *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho-Den-O Trilogy'' (2010) - Mantis Imagin *''Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate'' (2010) - Cyclone Dopant *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core'' (2010) - Mezool, Pteranodon Yummy (Female) *''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders'' (2011) - High Priest Darom, Ankh (arm form; understudy), Shocker Combatman *''Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals'' (2011) - Mezool *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max'' (2011 years) - Virgo Zodiarts *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen'' (2012) *''Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!'' (2012) *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum'' (2012) - Past Monsters (dubbing) *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z'' (2013) *''Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land'' (2013) *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' (2013) - The White Wizard *''Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!'' (2014) - Kamen Rider Kamuro *''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai'' (2014) *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle'' (2014) *''Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3'' (2015) V-Cinema *''Kamen Rider W Hyper Battle DVD: Donburi's α/Farewell Beloved Recipe'' (2010) - Oyakodon Dopant *''Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel'' (2011) - Gang member *''Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Eternal'' (2011) *''Kamen Rider Wizard Hyper Battle DVD: Showtime with the Dance Ring'' (2013) *''Kamen Rider Drive Secret Mission Type ZERO Episode 0: Countdown to Global Freeze'' (2014) *''Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Zangetsu'' (2015) - Kamen Rider Idun Net Movie *''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders: ~Let's Look! Only Your 48 Riders~'' (2011) *''Kamen Rider OOO Allstars: The 21 Leading Actors and Core Medals'' (2011) *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taihen – Who’s the culprit?!'' (2012) *''Kamen Rider Fourze the Net Edition: Everyone, Class is Here!'' (2012) *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Otsu: Heroo! Answers'' (2013) *''Kamen Rider Wizard in Magica Land'' (2013) PV *Queen & Elizabeth Love ♡ Wars - Masquerade Dopant Other *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' (DVD / Blu-ray) VOL.2 video feature "Kamen Rider Wizard Image VTR1" (2013) - action auxiliary *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' (DVD / Blu-ray) VOL.3 video feature "Kamen Rider Wizard Image VTR2" (2013) - action auxiliary External Links *Satoshi Fujita at Japanese Wikipedia * at * at the Category:Actors Category:Suit actors Category:JAE Members